


A Little Gift

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Warframe
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: This is entirely self indulgent since I cannot ever find a single fic for Tyl and that's a TRAVESTY so have my entire horny mood for him.Also use of the word cunt/ pussy alongside cock to describe readers genitals if that's not your thing.





	A Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent since I cannot ever find a single fic for Tyl and that's a TRAVESTY so have my entire horny mood for him. 
> 
> Also use of the word cunt/ pussy alongside cock to describe readers genitals if that's not your thing.

To someone as short as you, Tyl was a fucking _giant_. Even more so when you're tied up on your knees.

"Would you look, at, _that_; how small and weak you look down there. Exactly where you belong."

His tone of voice ran shivers down your spine, your breath catching on an inhale.

"Such a nice little present you are, all wrapped up too,"

You had an entire harness of rope knotted over your chest to your legs with special care taken to put emphasis on your nipples and quickly wettening crotch, and nothing else. The patternwork restricted any and all attempts to escape by keeping your arms behind you and limiting your legs to bending up or down, meant to keep you tame and on display at all times.

"But the gag is unneeded. I prefer to hear my subjects scream as I slowly take them apart."

A small glint of metal was seen before said gag was promptly sliced, nicking your cheek a little and making you jump. Then, a blindfold was tied around your eyes.

"I do, however, want this next part to be a suprise."

One giant hand grabbed the rope behind you and hoisted you up into his arms as he carried you to wherever his destination was. It must've been some sort of bedroom as he sank into something soft and pliable, not unlike the cold hard chairs they usually have.

Suddenly you were maneuvered to sit in his lap (spread open of course) with your back flush against his stomach.

"Now then, shall we?" he rhetorted.

The rustling of fabric was heard and soon a bare hand caressed down your body to your pussy, two fingers parting and rubbing your lips.

"What a delicious little cunt you have here, I almost can't _wait_ to put my cock in."

Your hole twitched and Tyl chuckled, fingers slicking up to toy with your own stiffening cock while two more forcefully pried into your mouth to keep it open. You can't help but let out the little whimpers bubbling up and each one garnered a different praise from Tyl that set your nerves alight.

"Such a good boy, so pliant in my hands."

Two fingers slipped into your pussy and spread it open.

"Ha--ah !"

"So wet for me, and so _loose_. Did they prepare you for me? How kind."

The hands disappeared from your body and moved beneath your ass. A small hiss and something shifted beneath you before you realized it was his codpiece being removed. His dick now rubbed against you and lord, it felt _Big_. Way too big to fit inside, right? There's no _way_\--

"HahN-"

The tip breached inside you and you squirmed in his hold as he slowly fucked every inch of his cock in and out of you.

"What a shame you can't see how good you look with my cock inside you."

You could only pant as your brain blanked on just how big he really felt inside. Everything was so _hot_ and _good_ and _full_, your stomach sinking as you tried to keep from cumming too soon. Tyls' hand resumed stroking your cock and it was over, your resolve melting away as one last broken moan signalled your undoing. Behind you, Tyl growled low and thrusted deeply inside.

"So soon to finish when we haven't even started yet?," he tsked, "Looks like I'm going to have to train you better next time."

Tyl resumed a languid pace and you twitched pitifully at the stimulation to your already oversensitive nerves.

"But first, we finish this."

Despite the recent orgasm, you can feel yourself slowly becoming aroused again. An almost pain-pleasure sort of sensation that had your head spinning and body totally pliant to his will.

"Hngh.. p-please..."

"Please what?"

"I.. I need..."

"You are already getting what you need."

"_God_, please... i-inside me.."

"I am already inside you. But if you're that desperate to be filled, I can _oblige_."

The blindfold was ripped from you and you squinted, trying to focus through the lights. It was definitely a sort of bedroom, and in front of the bed was a mirror, pointed directly at the bed and giving a full, obscenely clear image of you, blissfuly splayed out with Tyls' cock deep inside. Somewhere Tyl had removed his mask and a scarred looking Grineer with an intense look of concentration on his face stared back at you.

All that was heard was a groan and a feeling of warmth as you realized what he was doing.

"You are _my_ gift, and gifts don't get to decide how they're played with."

Your body shook as Tyls' warm piss filled your pussy, increasing the pressure felt until it leaked out around his cock and on to the floor. His eyes opened and met yours in smug satisfaction at having such control over you. Meanwhile, your nerves down to your very core were on _fire_ and so oversensitive it made you shake with the need to cum. You can't believe he actually did that, but it felt so good and so _dirty_ that you couldn't object. And god, there was so much of it because he was so much bigger than you; it felt like it would never end.

Tyl picked you up under your thighs as if you weighed nothing and eased you off his cock, letting you watch as piss squirted out from your trembling pussy. _Everything_ could be seen at this angle and you could see it drip out down your ass and his cock, your head reeling with just how much this turned you on.

Tyls' fingers spread you open as they ran through the mess and smeared it over your dick (and your thighs, and stomach) while whispering absolute filth in your ear.

"You like this don't you, piss boy? Isn't that what you are, a nasty little piss boy? You could be my personal bucket if I so desired, good for nothing but taking all the piss and cum I give you."

Whether it was just in the moment or not, but that sounded like a _very_ appealing offer right about now.

Tyls' cock entered you again and stayed this time, one arm coming under your legs to hold them up.

"Now now, we don't want to waste all of it or there won't be any left inside. And you're going to need it for this."

Tyl began a fast pace that tore only one single, strangled sound from your throat before cutting off all but the barest of breaths from you, his free hand hastily rubbing over your hard cock. It was too much, your body couldn't take this much pleasure so fast and wildly twitched as your orgasm shot lightning through you. Tyls' rhythm became brutal and desperate as he fucked into you hard, cock barely leaving your pussy before slamming back in.

"Hahh, you're so fucking good for me, so tight and _ngh_, so _submissive_."

Tyls' hips stuttered as he came, warm cum mixing in with various other fluids and making a right mess of your insides. Copious amounts of it dripped out of your wrecked pussy when he pulled out, a content sigh leaving you as your body relaxed into post-coital bliss.

You didn't expect Tyl to be so gentle with aftercare as he untied you and carried you to the showers but suprises weren't uncommon today. He meticulously cleaned both of you up and dressed you in some, admittedly, nice sleepwear (he didn't wear much himself suprisingly) before laying you down in a different bed, presumably his with how large it was. You also didn't expect him to crawl into it with you, or that he was a cuddler (well, more like 'smothering') but the comforting, sort of safe presence wasn't unwelcome either. Sleep didn't fight you tonight atleast.


End file.
